Catch me befor I die
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is a really good one. I think all of you 2D and Murdoc fans will love it. Read it. You have to. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz

Now. I will give you a peak into the type of stories that haunt my nightmares. In the darkness when trying to sleep, but can't. This is only a minor one. I cannot inflict on you one of the majors. That's not nice now is it? Well here we go.

Catch me before I die.

The evening was dark. As I walked steadily down the drive. I new Murdoc had told me so many times before not to. Damn shame. I would always think he said it in a meaningful way. Like, 'I love you. So you better make damn sure that you are careful.' But no. That is only my fantasy. I can't help it. Someone up in heaven hates me. They beg to god to keep my pain alive. They demand more of me. I am 23 and in pain no other human soul could ever imagine. I see things through eyes that have gone amiss. Taken by the one I love? Yes. Only he could get away with something so screwed up and still have room to laugh it off. And now, more than ever... I know I will never be with him. I know that if I told him, he would smack me and then hurt me. Physical and mental pain is my only friend. The only way that it ends is when I am around the source of my problems. Piss! I hate it. I hate it all. If I had a chance to kill myself, to come back and be some, low sleazy girl, I would. I would do it all for Murdoc. To get him to notice me. I need him. If I didn't then I wouldn't be out here right now. I wouldn't be near the middle of the drive way, holding some goddamned knife of Murdoc's, up to my heart. Or at least were my heart should be. No one like me has a heart. God has denied me of one. But then again, how would I have feelings for Murdoc then? Oh well, I will end it with a swift flick of my wrist and a simple feeling of pain. It's not like I never felt pain before. No, HELL NO. I have. The constant pain, Of MURDOC.

I trusted the knife into my chest. I gave out a gasp as the cold feel of metal easily went through my skin. I had already taken my painkillers, so I barely felt it. Really, it felt like bliss. All of a sudden, my body felt the sensation. My warm blood starting to seep through the clothing of my body. "Oh, Murdoc, I bet you would think this pretty."

Just then, as I gazed to my side, Murdoc came running. Was I seeing things? Was this real? No, probably my imagination going crazy again. I have learned to accept this now. But soon, I wouldn't have to deal with it. My imaginary Murdoc came running over to me. He screamed. Sounds so life like, not even funny. I let a little giggle escape anyway. Imaginary Murdoc held me, as I felt weak all of a sudden and had to fall back. I thought I was going to fall right through him, like I always did in my imagination. He caught me. He held me.

"Goddamn it dullard! What have you done this time." Murdoc said in such a tone, suddenly I realized, he was real.

"I, love. I love you." I said, now as the pain started to kick in. The warm sensations were now leaving my body. I thought I was going to get hit again by Murdoc, he held me close. I gave him a smile. I had no choice. I had to, it was like a dream. But it wasn't. I know knew it wasn't. It was real. Murdoc picked my head up so that I could see his eyes, "I was coming into your room. I saw you weren't there. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago. But, I was too ashamed. I knew you would say something stupid, and then not except my feelings. I love you 2D. Don't go."

What could I say? He had just said I love you. He even said my name. I never heard him say that. It made my pain go away. I was so cold. I could feel the pain now. It made me sick. It made me cry. I was now crying. My breaths caught in my lungs. It was so hard to breath. I couldn't. I was so weak now. The pain in my chest made me want to go now. But the warmth of Murdoc made me want to stay. Then I said weakly, "Murdoc, your too late."

He was crying now. I could see the tears on his face. They left a small trace as they slowly treaded down his face. The moon was gleaming off of the tracks left. I gave a smile, "The least you could do is kiss me. Before I go."

Murdoc nodded and he pressed his lips on mine. He kissed me so romantically. I was so happy. I welcomed death the second it was over. Letting the last of the pain give me one last headache. Then, he said, "I love you 2D." I slipped into darkness. Oblivion. Never to awake again. Leaving everyone, the people I loved, and the man I loved. I hope they are all happy.

THE END

I have to say, This one was rather good. I liked it in my dreams. I like it as I read it now. It didn't make me sad really. I do feel bad though. Poor 2D. He finally got what he wanted, and now, he died. Damn. Well, see you around. Hope you enjoyed. I am trying to write another fanfic of gorillaz, but all of the people took all of my ideas. I have nothing to write about that you all haven't read yet. Send some ideas on things you like to read about the gorillaz. I need ideas! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE TO READ ABOUT PLEASE!. Thank you. Flamers fuck off.


End file.
